


Beautiful

by haldoor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Vacation, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> No spoilers for any of the movies. Warning: excess fluff<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own them; I make no money from my wild imaginings<br/><b>Beta:</b> Only myself, I'm afraid<br/><b>Summary:</b> Chekov & Sulu are having a vacation on Earth; they're taking a walk when they see something Chekov has never witnessed before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Written as a reward for **elasticella** for a Weekend Challenge entry at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). Her request was for Chekov/Sulu. Also for Written for the square 'hoofing it' on the Vacation#5 card in [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) ' February 2015 Bingo Challenge. This has already been posted at the comm.

Sulu stops, realizing Chekov is not still by his side. He looks back, smiling when he sees what Chekov has stopped for. He walks quietly back to his friend's side and looks between Chekov and the deer with her fawn that Chekov is gazing at in awe across the river they have been walking beside.

Chekov turns as he notices Sulu beside him, wrapping an arm around Sulu's waist. His words are soft. "I'm sorry; I have never seen a mother deer with her young before. Not in real life."

"Don't be sorry," Sulu murmurs back. "This was supposed to be a nature walk, like they advertised in the hotel lobby. I didn't mean to leave you behind, especially not when you found something so beautiful."

Sulu's busy watching the animals, so it takes him a moment to realize Chekov's no longer focused on them, but on him.

"What?" he asks softly.

Chekov doesn't answer, flicking a sideways glance at the doe – which is now poised for flight, as if she hears their quiet conversation and imagines them to be hunters. She nudges her little one, and then both disappear into the trees.

Chekov smiles, bright-eyed, at Sulu. "They were beautiful, but so are you."

"Thank you." Sulu touches Chekov's face, amazed at his friend's words when he is the one that Sulu considers beautiful. He kisses Chekov gently, afraid to ruin the moment. 

Chekov kisses him back like he hears what Sulu is thinking.

And just maybe he does.

~//~


End file.
